


Little Birdy

by amathela



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-08
Updated: 2006-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River learns how to fly <i>Serenity.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Birdy

"And see, this one turns on communication with other ships, and this one ... actually, I don't know what this one does." Wash looked sidelong at River. "Should we try it, on the off chance it propels Jayne into space? The worst it can do is kill us all. If only I was paying attention to Zoe's _face_ when she was showing me the controls. Or was that Mal? He has a very nice ass, you know."

River giggled, and Wash smiled; it was nice to see her opening up a little, even if it was a little disconcerting that she seemed to know her way around the controls almost as well as he.

"Whose ass?" Mal asked, shrugging off his jacket as he entered the bridge. Wash pantomimed to River to keep quiet, and merely shrugged as he turned to face Mal.

"Ass? What ass? Nobody's ass."

Mal looked as if he were going to protest for a moment, then seemed to change his mind. "How long to our destination?"

"About a day, give or take. Might make it a few hours early if we don't run into anything unforseen, but ..."

"There's always something unforseen. Got it. And no sign of other ships?"

"None so far."

The two men seemed to weigh each other up for a moment before Mal broke the silence. "I'll take it from here. Go get some sleep."

Wash simply nodded in acquiescence. They both knew that sleep was not the first thing he was like to do when he got off, but both would be welcome.

As Wash left, Mal took his seat, and only then seemed to notice the girl sitting beside him. Turning to River, still sitting in the co-pilot's seat, he raised an amused eyebrow. "You gonna help me fly this thing?"


End file.
